The War Was Began Again
by Nama Saya Putri
Summary: 'Permainan' sudah akan di mulai kembali dengan hadirnya anggota baru. Penasaran? Chapter 9 was published.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Hanya Hiromu Arakawa seoranglah yang memiliki Fullmetal Alchemist beserta karakternya :)

Perhatian : Original Character ada satu di sini. Jadi, ya mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau nggak suka, nggak apa-apa. Saya menghargai kalian sebagai pembaca dan sebagai author :)

Gedung tua di suatu senja...

Anak kecil itu tersenyum memandangi seorang gadis di depannya.

"Dark. Nama organisasi yang diberikan untukmu adalah Dark."

"Da..dark."

"Ya, dan kita berdua akan kembali menghancurkan negara ini dan tidak akan membuat mereka lolos seratus persen!"

"Ba-baik, Tuan..."

"Jangan panggil aku tuan, tolol!"

Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Baik, P-Pride."

Pride melirik lambang yang telah ia masukkan ke dalam tubuh gadis itu.

Lambang organisasinya telah menjadi tattoo berwarna merah darah tepat di lengan kanannya yang tidak tertutup apapun karena bajunya tidak memiliki lengan.

Pride tersenyum. Senyum mengerikan.

"Selamat datang di Homunculus, Dark!"

A/N : makasih buat author yang sudah banyak berpartisipasi mereview cerita jelek abal saya. Makasih banyak. I'm nothing without you all :)

Ini baru prologue. Kesannya saya ngambil hak FMA ya? Saya akan hapus pus pus kalaupun kesannya memang seperti itu.

Mau review? Haa~ silahkan silahkan.

:")

Nagisa


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Aha! Kalian pasti tahu yang punya Fullmetal Alchemist? Pastinya Hiromu Arakawa dong! *disumpel karena kebanyakan bicara*

Perhatian : Kalau merasa kurang nyaman dengan fic saya, kasih tahu saya di 7277777 *?* becanda becanda. Yang jelas langsung kasih tahu saya aja. Mungkin kesannya seperti nge-rebut hak FMA? Terserah kalian lah. Nanti bakal saya hapus kalo memang kesannya seperti itu.

Edward menguap. Setelah berkeliling kota yang sedang disinggahinya sekarang, ia diserang rasa capek yang luar biasa. Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan di sofa rumah sewaannya. Baru ia akan menikmati indahnya tidur di pagi hari, bel rumahnya berdering nyaring.

"Siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini, ya?"

Edward berjalan ke arah pintu lalu membuka pintunya. Terlihat seorang loper koran berdiri di hadapannya.

"Koran anda, tuan?" kata loper koran itu sambil menyerahkan segulung koran yang diikat tali putih kecil.

"Ah,ya. Terima kasih."

Edward menerima koran itu lalu menutup pintu rumahnya.

Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang terasa gatal, lalu duduk kembali di sofanya. Ia membuka gulungan koran itu dan seketika tertera nama koran tersebut.

**CRETA DAILY NEWS**

Edward membaca tulisan berhuruf kapital yang terdapat di bawah nama koran. Seketika matanya terbelalak, kaget. Ia lalu melempar koran itu ke lantai, lalu mengambil barang-barangnya.

BRAAK! Pintu rumahnya ia banting lalu terdengar suara dikunci dari luar. Koran itupun teronggok bisu di lantai kayu rumah itu.

Huruf kapital itu membentuk suatu kalimat yang mungkin membuat seluruh Amestris gempar jika membacanya.

**MILITER DIJAJAL OLEH DUA ORANG TAK DIKENAL YANG DIPERKIRAKAN ADALAH ANGGOTA DARI ORGANISASI YANG PERNAH ADA.**

Eastern Headquarters, Ishvar.

Riza berjalan tergesa-gesa menyusuri koridor Headquarters yang tidak terlalu ramai. Ia memeluk beberapa kertas buram pagi itu. Derap langkahnya terdengar sangat buru-buru seakan-akan ia ingin cepat sampai pada tujuannya.

Akhirnya sekarang ia berdiri di hadapan sebuah pintu besar dari kayu yang berdiri kokoh itu.

Kemudian ia membukanya perlahan. Dari celah-celah pintu, tampak seorang laki-laki sedang menghadap ke arah jendela-melihat keadaan di luar sana.

"Sir?"

Laki-laki itu menoleh. Mukanya kusut, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Boleh saya masuk?"

"Duduk."

Riza mengangguk lalu memasukkan badannya ke dalam ruangan yang cukup besar itu. Ia pun duduk di hadapan meja kerja laki-laki itu.

"Koran hari ini, Sir," kata Riza seraya menaruh tumpukan kertas buram itu di atas meja laki-laki itu.

Ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Ternyata rumor yang beredar beberapa minggu ini benar. Homunculus telah kembali."

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya Homunculus bisa berdiri? Bukannya si Fullmetal itu telah membunuh atasannya? Si 'Father' itu, bukan?" kata Roy yang masih menatap keadaan di luar sana melalui jendelanya.

"Kau lupa Selim, Sir. Ialah kunci utama kedua Homunculus setelah 'Father'."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu itu. Tapi, bagaimana caranya ia bisa bergerak sendirian. Maksudku, pasti ada yang menjadi partnernya bukan?"

Hening.

Roy menghela nafasnya, seakan-akan kalimat yang hendak ia keluarkan sangat berat.

"Satu-satunya jawaban adalah, Selim menciptakan satu orang anggota baru untuk menjadi partnernya."

"Ya, tapi siapa? Kita tidak pernah tahu. Central juga masih belum mengetahui identitas teman Selim ini."

"Bukannya Selim sedang dalam pengawasan militer saat ini?"

"Tadinya, tapi ia dikabarkan menghilang selama 2 bulan terakhir. juga tidak mengetahui keberadaannya. Informasi juga sangat minim karena sangat tertutupnya keberadaan Homunculus saat ini."

Hening kembali menyelimuti mereka.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang kerja itu terbuka. Tampak seorang anggota militer berpakaian sama seperti Roy dan Riza.

"Tuan Brigjen Roy Mustang, anda mendapat telepon dari seseorang."

Roy menoleh lalu berjalan menuju meja kerjanya.

"Siapa?"

"Anda angkat saja teleponnya. Saya sudah sambungkan ke telepon anda."

Pintupun menutup lagi. Roy pun mengangkat teleponnya. Terdengar suara gemerisik di seberang sana. Sesekali tawa cekikikan seorang anak menjadi latar penelepon di seberang.

"Siapa ini?"

"Salam kenal, Brigjen Roy Mustang. Pasti kau sedang melacakku, bukan?"

"INI SIAPA?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku. Nanti juga kau akan mengetahuiku. Yang jelas aku telah bergabung dengan Pride saat ini."

_Pride? Pride adalah nama Homunculus Selim, kan?_ batin Roy.

Terlintas sebuah pertanyaan di kepala Roy.

"Kau, orang yang menjajal militer di Central?"

"Ya, anggaplah seperti itu! Oh ya, aku hanya memberitahumu tentang rencanaku selanjutnya. Bukan susunan rencanaku, loh! Aku hanya memberitahumu agar berjaga-jaga saja. Siapa tahu Ishvar nanti akan kuserang."

Lalu sambungan pun terputus.

"Aagh!" Roy membanting teleponnya.

"Tenang, Sir. Ada apa?"

Roy mengatur pernafasannya. Setelah sistem pernafasannya kembali normal, ia langsung memberitahukan siapa penelepon tadi.

"Dia-yang menjajal militer di Central-akan melakukan sesuatu terhadap Ishvar."

"Ka-kapan, Sir?"

Roy menggeleng lemah. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Fullmetal Alchemist beserta tetek bengeknya punya Hiromu Arakawa.

Warning : AU! OC! Siapkan obat anti mabok deh soalnya fic-nya abal ! -_-

~oOo~

KLAP! Sebuah benda diletakkan di tempatnya. Sebuah telepon satelit berwarna perak.

"Sudah kau bilang?" Suara anak kecil yang lumayan berat itu bertanya pada sesosok manusia yang ada di hadapannya.

"Sudah, Pride."

"Bagus."

Sosok itu berjalan menuju pantulan cahaya di ruangan gelap itu. Tampak rambutnya yang panjang diikat kuda dan bajunya ketat berwarna hitam-hitam.

"Kapan kita memulai rencana Ishvar?"

"Aku tidak bisa memastikannya, tapi akan kucoba untuk mengatur waktunya agar tepat. Kau hanya harus bersiap-siap saja," kata Pride.

Sosok itu mengangguk lalu melenggang pergi.

~oOo~

**Creta, Telephone Box**

Tuuut...tuuut...tuuut

"Halo?" Suara diseberang sana mengangkat teleponnya.

"I..ini, May?"

"Ah, iya! Ini siapa, ya?"

"Aku, Edward Elric!"

Terdengar suara menyembur di seberang sana. Edward panik. "Ma-May, kau jangan seperti itu! Kau memang sama saja dengan panda kecilmu."

"Sialan! Ternyata kau, kakak-Alphonse-yang-pendek!"

Edward tersenyum sinis. "Heh, bukankah sekarang aku sudah tinggi, May? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

May hanya mendengus kesal. Air minum yang disemburkannya tadi mengenai bajunya yang bermodel cina berwarna marun.

"Sekarang, apa maksudmu menelponku?"

Edward menarik nafasnya. Sebentar ia menggaruk mukanya yang sedikit gatal, lalu melanjutkan perbincangannya dengan May melalui telepon.

"Kau sudah mengetahui berita?"

"Berita apa?"

"Berita tentang Homunculus telah kembali."

Tenggorokan May tercekat. Matanya membelalak, kaget. Ia membulatkan mulutnya. Otaknya langsung berhenti berproses mendengar kata-kata Edward tadi.

"Halo? Halo, May?"

May masih tidak menjawab. Ia cukup syok mendengar berita itu. Tidak mungkin Homunculus telah kembali! Homunculus sudah tidak ada! Homunculus sudah mati! 

"Halo, May? Oh-ayolah. Jangan membuang uangku cuma untuk membuang waktuku memegang gagang telepon dan menunggumu berbica-"

"Ya, halo. Aku mendengarkan" Sahut May pelan.

"Kau sudah tahu, belum?"

"Belum. Dan kau tahu darimana?"

"Biasalah koran tadi pagi. Berita itu menjadi _headline_ koran itu. Dengan huruf kapital pula!"

"Dan sekarang pertanyaanku," kata May, "mengapa kau meneleponku?"

Edward mendesah. Ia bernafas dulu. "Aku hanya memberitahumu saja. Kukira kau bisa menjelaskanku tentang apa yang terjadi. Aku akan berangkat ke Ishvar sekarang. Tolong jangan beritahu Alphonse tentang hal ini dulu."

"Loh kenapa tidak bo-" Terlambat. Sambungan telepon sudah terputus. May menaruh telepon itu lalu berlari keluar, menuju ruangan besar yang menjadi pusat bangunan kaisar itu dengan terburu-buru.

~oOo~

**Kantor Kemiliteran di Central, di waktu yang hampir bersamaan**

"Fuhrer Grummon, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

Grummon membalikkan kursinya dan melihat anak buahnya berdiri di tengah pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Siapa itu?"

Muncullah seorang perempuan muda-dengan memakai seragam kemiliteran dan membiarkan rambut hitamnya tergerai indah-di samping anak buah Grummon.

"Saya, Yang Mulia, ingin memperkenalkan diri saya sebagai anggota kemiliteran baru."

Grummon mengernyitkan dahinya-membuat kacamatanya naik beberapa milimeter.

"Namamu?" tanya Grummon sambil melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja kerjanya yang terbuat dari kayu yang dicat hitam mengilap.

Perempuan muda itu tersenyum.

"Meylisse Wound, Yang Mulia!"

~oOo~

**Ruang kerja Roy Mustang, Kantor Headquarters, Ishvar di waktu yang hampir bersamaan juga**

"Sir, bagaimana anda menanggapi penelepon tadi?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Perketat penjagaan?"

"Tidak terlalu banyak membantu, Sir."

"Jadi bagaimana?"

Riza menggeleng.

"Bagaimana dengan penjagaan bisu? Maksudku, penjagaan yang tidak terlalu digembar-gemborkan?"

Roy menatap Riza. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"Ide bagus, Kolonel!"

Tanpa mereka sadari, sebuah sosok berpakaian militer sedang menempelkan telinganya di depan pintu ruangan Roy. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan. Lantas ia mengambil sebuah mic kecil dari saku bajunya, lalu menekan tombol hijau di pangkalnya.

Dengan suara kecil, ia berbicara.

"Aku telah mendapatkan strateginya. Ternyata hanya strategi sampah!"

to be continued

*author nyempil masuk : HOLAA! Ketemu lagi kita! Makasih banget ya buat yang udah review chapter sebelumnya = kimiko sumimora , chibimillo , meshi-chan, dan kak Luxam :) dan makasih banyak buat yang udah review cerita saya yang lain. Dan saya ucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih yang udah baca fic-fic saya (beuh..geer). Dan maaf kalau pendek dan lebih abal. Sialan! Kayaknya chapter ini chapter "Telepon telepon" deh. Sumpah! Sama sekali gak ada ide!

:)

Nagisa*


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Fullmetal Alchemist juga akhirnya punya Hiromu Arakawa, kan? Masa saya?

Warning : AU ! OC ! Siapkan obat anti mabok sebelum anda betul-betul mabok karena keabalan fic saya.

~oOo~

**Central Headquarters, Ruangan Fuhrer**

"Meylisse...siapa tadi namamu?"

"Meylisse Wound, Yang Mulia."

Grummon mondar-mandir di depan meja kerjanya. Dan di depan mejanya, seorang wanita muda duduk sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di atas pahanya. Wanita muda itu memutar sedikit kepalanya untuk memperbaiki rambutnya yang menempel di lehernya yang basah karena keringat.

"Jadi," kata Grummon sambil terus mondar-mandir, "apa tujuanmu masuk dalam kemiliteran? Kau tahu kan, pekerjaan di suatu kelompok berbasis militer seperti ini sungguh berat?"

"Karena saya ingin membantu militer saat ini, Yang Mulia" jawab Meylisse dengan tenang.

Grummon berhenti-tepat di depan jendela besarnya yang terdapat di tengah ruangannya.

"Membantu...apa?"

Meylisse meluruskan duduknya dan sedikit membusungkan dadanya. "Saya dengar militer sekarang terlibat lagi dalam suatu masalah. Kalau boleh saya tahu, masalah apa itu? Mungkin saya bisa bantu."

Grummon berjalan menuju kursi kerjanya. Sepatunya berketak-ketuk di lantai ruang kerjanya. Ia menarik kursi kulitnya itu, lalu duduk di atasnya.

"Sebenarnya ini masalah rahasia negara. Tidak banyak yang tahu tentang organisasi ini. Namanya-"

"Homunculus" potong Meylisse.

"Da-dari mana kau tahu itu?" Grummon tergagap, menanggapi jawaban Meylisse.

"Sudahlah Yang Mulia. Aku hanya ingin membantu negara, apa salahnya?"

Grummon bersandar di kursinya. Telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk mejanya.

"Ya-oke, aku setuju. Tapi kau diposisikan di mana?"

"Di mana saja, Yang Mulia. Saya bersedia di tempatkan mana saja!"

Grummon nampak berfikir. Kumisnya naik turun, seirama dengan tarikan nafasnya.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah keputusan tepat berada di kepalanya.

"Begini saja. Kau mau tidak, menjadi asisten sementara cucuku? Kebetulan cucuku juga sedang banyak terbebani dengan pekerjaannya sebagai kolonel. Ya-sampai aku betul-betul dapat meposisikanmu dengan tepat di militer."

Mata Meylisse berbinar-binar. "Benarkah, Yang Mulia?"

Grummon mengangguk.

"Ya-kau harus ke Ishvar sekarang. Minta bantuan salah satu anak buahku saja untuk mengantarmu ke sana. Nanti kuberi tahu Brigadir Jenderal di sana."

"Tapi Yang Mulia, apakah cucumu tidak keberatan kalau aku menjadi asistennya? Lagipula aku langsung lompat pangkat begitu saja."

Grummon tertawa kecil.

"Pertanyaan yang lumayan lucu, Meylisse. Cucuku itu anak yang baik. Kau akan bertemu dia di sana. Lagian pekerjaan ini hanya sementara. Kalau kinerjamu bagus, kau akan memiliki jabatan tetap sebagai bawahan cucuku. Sekarang waktumu harus berangkat, agar kau cepat bekerja."

Meylisse berdiri, merapikan bajunya lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Grummon.

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia atas perhatian anda."

Grummon berdiri lalu menyambut uluran tangan Meylisse.

"Ya, senang bertemu dengan anda juga."

Meylisse menampilkan senyum tulusnya lalu berjalan keluar. Haknya membuat suara yang sedikit menggema di seluruh ruangan itu.

Blam! Akhirnya pintu itupun tertutup.

~oOo~

_"Sekarang kau berada di mana?"_

_Wanita itu menarik nafas. "Perjalanan ke Ishvar."_

_"Terus pantau keadaan di sana. Jangan sampai lengah. Siapa tahu ada 'pesan teror' dari organisasi licik itu."_

_"Baik."_

Sambunganpun terputus. Wanita itu meminta izin pada pengantarnya untuk ke kamar kecil. Sesampainya di sana, ia mengganti bajunya menjadi baju biasa. Celana _harem_ dan baju kaus belel warna senada. Rambutnya ia gelung lalu memakai kacamata minus. Penampilannya sangat berubah dari sebelumnya. Bajunya ia masukkan ke dalam tas selempang coklatnya. Ia melihat dirinya di cermin kamar kecil.

Ia keluar dari kamar kecil itu lalu berjalan ke pintu lain untuk mendapat gerbong kereta yang berbeda dari tempatnya menunggu tadi.

Setelah kereta menuju Ishvar sudah tiba, ia masuk ke dalamnya dengan terburu-buru. Menabrak semua orang yang dilewatinya. Di belakangnya, gemuruh kekesalan akibat ulahnya terdengar. Tapi wanita itu tidak peduli. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan kursi yang dicarinya. 3 A-B.

Wanita itu duduk. Di sampingnya sesosok laki-laki memakai topi dan jas panjang sedang menekukkan wajah dan lehernya. Wanita itu tersenyum sinis.

"Kau tidak perlu seperti itu. Aku tahu siapa kau!"

Laki-laki itu mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Ia tersenyum.

"Ternyata kau ditugaskan juga ke Ishvar."

Wanita itu mendengus.

"Halo, Serena. Kita bertemu lagi!"

~oOo~

**Eastern Headquarters, Ishvar**

Sore hari yang tidak begitu cerah. Matahari juga bersembunyi di balik tebalnya awan di atas sana.

Sesosok tubuh berjalan melewati tumpukan-tumpukan tanah bekas pekerjaan tukang-tukang yang sedang merenovasi beberapa bangunan yang tepat berada di depan kantor. Tangannya tepat berada di saku bajunya.

Saat di pintu gerbang, ia dihadang oleh empat orang penjaga gerbang.

"Heh! Siapa kau, gadis kecil! Beraninya kau masuk ke daerah militer! Ada perlu apa?"

Gadis itu tidak bergeming. Wajahnya ia tundukkan dalam-dalam.

"Heh! Ada perlu ap-"

Terlambat. Senapan kecil yang dimiliki gadis itu telah menembak tepat di dada penjaga itu.

Ketiga penjaga yang lain berang, melihat teman mereka telah menggelepar tak berdaya. Siap meregang nyawa.

Tapi sebelum mereka bertindak, sebuah bayangan hitam telah menerkam ketiganya dengan buas. Gadis itu menoleh tepat ke atas pagar kantor yang tinggi. Tampak sebuah siluet anak kecil berdiri di atas sana-sedang menoleh ke arahnya. Dengan isyarat satu kali jentikan, gadis itu mengerti lalu melompati pagar besi yang tinggi itu. Anak kecil yang tadi juga melompat tanpa rasa takut.

Sore hari yang begitu kelam. Di mulailah sebuah teror Ishvar dan teror bagi Amestris lagi. Di sini...

to be continued

A/N : makin bingung? saya aja bingung gimana jalan cerita ke depannya. Saya ngambil inspirasi dari buku-buku tentang kejahatan-kejahatan yang banyak saya bahas di fic ini. Dan yang paling menginspirasi adalah Mawar Merah karya Luna Torashyngu (kalian harus baca!) Dan saya juga belajar dari susunan naskah William Shakespeare. Ah~ saya cinta dengan semua naskahnya!

By the way, makasih yang udah review chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Dan, mungkin fic ini agak panjang (atau mungkin sangat panjang?). Well, kita lihat apa yang dilakukan Pride dan Dark ini.

Lalu, apa yang akan diperbuat mereka di kantor kemiliteran? Siapa Serena? Dan siapa laki-laki itu? Untuk apa mereka ke Ishvar? Teror apakah yang akan terjadi? Apakah Roy Mustang dan Riza Hawkeye akan bertemu dengan bawahan baru mereka atas perintah Grummon? Lalu, apakah akan muncul Edward Elric atau May Chang atau mungkin yang lainnya?

Tunggu di chapter ke LIMA! *on going*

:)

Nagisa


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Hanya Hiromu Arakawa seoranglah yang memiliki Fullmetal Alchemist beserta karakternya :)

~oOo~

_"Bagaimana perjalananmu? Lancar?"_

_"Lancar saja."_

_"Penyamaranmu?"_

_" Berhasil 100% kalau kau mau tahu. Untung Greg tidak tahu tentang hal ini."_

_Terdengar suara tawa di seberang sana._

_"Kau tadi bertemu Greg?"_

_Wanita itu mendengus kesal. "Heh-jangan kau berpura-pura idiot ya! Aku tahu pasti penyuruhnya adalah-"_

_"Kau mau menuduhku? BUKAN AKU! Greg telah pergi beberapa bulan yang lalu-saat kau pergi menjalankan sebuah tugas di Dublith."_

_"Saat itu? Tidak ada yang memberitahuku!"_

_"Itu urusanmu."_

_Hening. Tidak ada suara, lalu sejurus kemudian wanita itu melanjutkan pembicaraan._

_"Maaf, sudah malam. Aku juga masih harus berjalan ke penginapan terdekat. Kau tahu? Aku sangat lelah!"_

_"...Ya sudah."_

_PIIIIIP. Sambunganpun terputus._

~oOo~

Roy tidak habis pikir. Kematian seorang anak buahnya-bukan hanya satu tapi empat!-adalah awal dari teror yang akan dilaksanakan oleh penelepon-misterius-yang-menghubunginya itu.

Ia mengusap-usap dagunya. Matanya menyipit, menandakan ia sedang berpikir.

Betul-betul suatu pukulan yang berat baginya! Sebagai orang yang berpangkat paling tinggi di sana, ia juga mendapat pesan dari Fuhrer bahwa ia harus menjaga orang-orang militer dari segala yang berbau tidak baik dan melanggar hukum.

Piyama tidurnya tertiup angin. Maklum, ia tengah berada di garasi apartemennya saat ini.

Saat sedang melamun memikirkan kejadian yang menimpa anak buahnya, terdengar desingan peluru di arah selatan. Roy menoleh dan dilihatnya asap mengepul.

Asapnya tidak terlalu tinggi tapi sukses membuat Roy langsung menyerbu mantelnya lalu memakai bootsnya dan seketika itu pula ditinggalkannya apartemennya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Seorang wanita yang memakai kaus belel itu menoleh. Di antara telapak tangannya, sebuah senapan otomatis tergenggam. Mukanya dialiri keringat sebesar biji jagung. Kausnya basah. Kacamatanya telah turun sampai di tengah-tengah tulang hidung.

"Ya-ya aku tidak apa-apa."

Dipandangnya wanita itu. Cantik. Satu kata yang dapat Roy deskripsikan untuknya.

"Kau sedang apa malam-malam begini?" tanya Roy.

"Dan kau kenapa bisa menemukanku di sini?" kata wanita itu, balik bertanya.

"Aku mendengar suara tembak menembak. Kupikir apa atau mungkin terjadi sesuatu."

"Nyatanya tidak, kan?" jawab wanita itu dingin.

Roy diam. Jawaban wanita itu menyudutkannya. Barusan ini orang lain-maksudnya selain Riza-dapat menyudutkannya seperti ini.

"Be-begini saja. Kau mau mengi-"

"Maaf. Nampaknya saya tidak bisa mengiyakan ajakan anda. Ada urusan lain yang harus saya selesaikan."

Roy menganga. Ia betul-betul disudutkan saat ini!

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi" kata wanita itu sambil berlalu, meninggalkan Roy jauh di belakang.

_Mukaku merah! Ya! Barusan aku melihat seorang laki-laki terkeren yang pernah ada. Duh! Aku lupa menanyakannya! Bodoh kau, Serena!,_ katanya dalam hati. Ia tetap berjalan dan menggenggam erat senapannya sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

~oOo~

Dark mondar-mandir tak karuan di ruangan itu. Senapannya bertengger di saku celana ketatnya.

Tampak seorang laki-laki dan seorang anak laki-laki sedang duduk di kursi panjang berwarna kelabu.

"Hei, kau kenapa Dark? Mondar-mandir terus!" tegur Pride.

"Iyalah, Dark! Gabung sama kita! Main UNO!"

Dark menoleh. Tatapan matanya menajam-terutama pada laki-laki itu.

"Diam kau, Greg!"

"Oke" kata Greg sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Lalu?"tanya Pride, "mengapa kau seperti itu?"

"Ada yang mengetahui identitasku!"

Pride membulatkan matanya. "Sialan! Harus kita habi-!"

"Jangan!" kata Dark tiba-tiba.

Pride menatapnya heran. "Mengapa aku tidak dapat menghabisinya?"

Dark hanya menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak apa-apa."

**Sleeshvar Hotel, Ishvar, di waktu yang bersamaan**

Serena merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk hotel itu. Matanya menatap langit-langit hotel yang sudah pudar. Tangannya ia lebarkan, menghilangkan rasa pegal yang menyerangnya. Setelah merasa enakan, ia bangun lalu menuju tas kecilnya. Ia membuka risletingnya dan mengambil sesuatu di dalamnya.

Akhirnya ia mendapatkannya. Sebuah kertas foto berukuran 3x4 cm dan berwarna hitam putih. Tampak seorang gadis kecil sedang tersenyum. Serena memandang foto itu lalu berjalan lagi ke kasur. Setelah duduk, ia memandangk foto itu lagi. Tersenyum, tapi dengan tatapan yang nanar.

"Akhirnya kau kutemukan Serafina. Tapi dengan wujudmu yang lain" katanya. Ia menarik nafasnya lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi.

"Kakak akan membawamu pulang. Kakak berjanji!"

~oOo~

"Ada apa, Kaisar? Sepertinya anda sedikit cemas?"

Kaisar itu-yang sedang membaca di kursi singgasananya-menurunkan bukunya dan meletakkannya di atas pahanya.

"Kau, Lan Fan. Aku tidak apa-apa!" jawabnya.

"Anda...yakin, Kaisar? Aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapanmu dengan May kemarin siang, Kaisar. Katanya, Homunculus sudah kembali?"

Sang Kaisar mengangguk. Lan Fan hanya menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Jadi? Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Apa Elric bersaudara sudah tahu?"

"May mengetahui hal ini dari Edward Elric."

"Alphonse Elric sudah tahu tentang hal ini?"

Sang Kaisar menggeleng. "Dia tidak boleh tahu hal ini. Masalahnya kalau ia sampai tahu hal ini, ia juga terkena imbasnya. May dan Edward takut hal ini akan terjadi lagi padanya!"

Lan Fan mengangguk. "Saya mengerti, Kaisar."

Tiba-tiba, pintu raksasa itu bergeser pelan. Tampak seseorang penjaga pintu utama ruangan Kaisar masuk dengan muka pucat.

"Ada apa, Xi?" tanya Sang Kaisar.

Penjaga itu menelan ludahnya.

"Tu-Tuan El-Elric,"

Sang kaisar menatap penjaganya. "Iya, ada apa dengannya?"

"Di-dia ti-tidak sadarkan diri, Kaisar!"

~oOo~

Edward terlelap di kereta yang akan membawanya ke Isvar. Setelah mengalami keterlambatan kepergian, ia akhirnya mengambil kereta malam. Ia sudah cukup khawatir dan sesegera mungkin harus mengkonfirmasikannya dengan Brigjen playboy itu.

Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Baru ia akan memulai hidupnya, eh- anak Bradley berbuat ulah lagi. Kurang ajar!, makinya dalam hati.

Ia mencoba untuk tidur dan akhirnya berhasil-untuk beberapa menit kemudian. Menunggu ia sampai di tempat tujuannya.

~oOo~

Grummon mendatangi rumah besar itu. Ia berjalan dengan beberapa anak buah yang setia menanti di belakangnya. Ia berjalan dengan santai, tapi jika diperhatikan lebih teliti langkahnya terkesan buru-buru. Pintu utama tidak terkunci dan ia bebas masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Dan tidak butuh waktu yang lama, ia telah menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Tanpa ekspresi ia menatap seorang perempuan paruh baya yang tengah duduk di kursi miliknya.

"Nyonya Bradley, saya harap anda ikut saya sekarang!"

to be continued

A/N : Aloha! Saya gak banyak komentar deh! Di sini, karakternya pada bermuculan semua loh. Gak juga sih. Tapi udah lebih banyak deh karakternya!

Oh ya, aku ucapin _**Minal Aidin Wal Faizin **_ya semuanya! Dan makasih udah nge review chapter-chapter sebelumnya dan cerita-ceritaku yang lain.

:)

Nagisa


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Fullmetal Alchemist beserta tetek bengeknya itu punya Hiromu Arakawa.

~oOo~

"Selamat pagi."

Seorang perempuan berseragam militer berdiri di depan pintu ruangan Roy.

Roy-yang sedang berbicara dengan Edward Elric dan Riza-langsung menoleh. Menampakkan ekspresi wajah asing pada perempuan itu.

"Ah-iya? Kau siapa?"

Perempuan itu tersenyum. "Saya Meylisse Wound, Tuan. Saya diutus oleh Yang Mulia Grummon ke sini."

Riza tersenyum pada perempuan itu lalu menyambutnya dengan uluran tangan.

"Kau pasti asisten yang diutus kakek untukku. Riza Hawkeye."

Meylisse menyambut uluran tangan Riza.

"Meylisse Wound, Nona Riza Hawk-"

"Jangan memanggilku Nona. Terkesan tua bagiku. Kita seumuran, jadi kau cukup memanggilku Riza saja."

Meylisse mengangguk. "Baik, No-" Riza memperlihatkan senyum menggodanya.

"Baiklah, Riza. Saya siap membantu anda!"

"Baik. Akan kuperkenalkan beberapa bagian di kantor ini."

Ia pun berbalik ke arah Roy.

"Apakah saya diijinkan untuk mengantar dia?"

Roy-yang ternyata daritadi melamun-menoleh dengan refleks.

"Ah-iya. Diijinkan, Kolonel."

Riza mundur, diikuti dengan Meylisse. Sesaat pandangan Meylisse bertemu dengan Roy. Roy tersipu malu. Lalu pintu pun menutup.

"Hoi, Brigjen. Kau suka dengannya?" kata Edward Elric.

Roy menoleh dan menatap Edward dengan mata melotot. Edward yang tahu sinyal 'akan ada bahaya' langsung menginvasi dirinya untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Sudahlah lupakan. Ganti topik lain!"

Roy merenggangkan kerutan marahnya dan langsung tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah!"

~oOo~

_"Bagaimana dengan militer? Baik kan keadaannya? Sudah kuduga kau akan nyaman di sana!"_

_"Aku belum berkata nyaman, Miss. Kau tahu itu. Kau di mana sekarang?"_

_"Ruang Tahanan."_

_Serena terkejut. "Ba-bagaimana bisa?"_

_"Aku disekap untuk ditanyai macam-macam pertanyaan."_

_"Dan kau sempat-sempatnya menghubungiku dengan jaringan satelit?"_

_"Ya. Aku hanya mau tahu keadaanmu. Itu saja. Ya, sudah. Sampai jumpa."_

Sambungan pun terputus. Serena keluar dari toilet tempatnya bersembunyi.

Saat ia keluar, tampak seseorang berada di depan pintunya.

"Kau kucari dari tadi. Ternyata kau di sini, Meylisse."

~oOo~

"Al? Al-sama?"

Alphonse bangun perlahan-lahan, mendengar namanya dipanggil seseorang.

Pandangannya masih berbayang. Sampai ia dapat melihat dengan jelas, ia dapat melihat orang yang tadi memanggil namanya.

May Chang.

Al terbangun dengan gerakan refleks dan langsung menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk.

"Al-sama" kata May Chang dengan nada khawatir.

Alphonse mengangkat satu tangannya tepat di depan wajah May.

"Cukup. Aku mau minta kejelasan darimu."

Muka May berubah menjadi tegang.

Alphonse menoleh ke arah May dan memandanginya.

"Jelaskan padaku tentang kembalinya Homunculus!"

~oOo~

Grummon menggeleng lemah, menatap perempuan paruh baya yang ada di depannya.

"Kau mengecewakanku, ."

"Mengapa aku yang kau salahkan?" bentaknya.

"Kau yang bersumpah padaku untuk menjaga anakmu itu. Tapi kau melanggarnya. Keterlaluan kau!" balas Grummon dengan berapi-api.

"Oh jadi kau menyalahkanku sepenuhnya begitu?"

Grummon terdiam. Ia tak bisa berdebat terlalu panjang lagi. Suaranya sudah serak.

"Penjaga!"

Dua orang penjaga berseragam militer yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping pintu, menghampiri meja Fuhrer mereka.

"Bawa dia!"

"BAIK!" kata mereka bersamaan lalu membawa keluar secara paksa.

BRAK! Pintupun ditutup.

~oOo~

Malam yang cerah, di bagian Tenggara kota Ishvar.

Sebuah bayangan hitam melesat cepat di balik kerangka-kerangka bangunan yang nyaris jadi itu. Ditaruhnya sesuatu di suatu sudut bangunan tersebut dan langsung menghilang dari tempat itu.

Dan tak lama kemudian,

BUUUUM!

Sebuah ledakan terjadi. Bangunan itu terbakar dan meledak. Apinya begitu berkobar di malam secerah itu.

Orang-orang yang tinggal di sekitar bangunan itu berteriak histeris. Para kepala keluarga dan anak laki-laki mereka mengambil air beberapa ember untuk memadamkan api yang berkobar.

Tapi api tak mau padam. Selain karena persediaan air yang kurang, udara pada malam itu juga cukup kencang.

Tak lama kemudian semua bangunan yang terdapat di sekitar bangunan itu habis dilalap api. Beberapa orang yang tak sempat menyelamatkan diri, ikut terpanggang dalam peristiwa itu.

Dan akhirnya api padam sendiri, seperti lilin yang ditiup dengan kencang hingga api dapat padam.

Bayangan itu berdiri di sekitar tower yang berada pada jarak 50 meter dari tempat kejadian.

Ia hanya tersenyum lalu ia mengambil telepon satelit dari sakunya.

Ia memencet sebuah tombol dan tak lama kemudian hubungannya tersambung.

"Halo, Pride? Iya aku telah melakukannya. Kita tunggu reaksi mereka besok dan kita akan menjalankan strategi selanjutnya."

~oOo~

Serena berdiri di depan abu milik bangunan yang baru saja terbakar itu.

Matanya memancarkan sebuah tatapan prihatin, sedih, sekaligus benci.

Tangan kanannya memegang senapan otomatis miliknya. Di punggungnya tergantung senapan panjangnya.

Baju kulitnya yang berwarna hitam-hitam melekat pas di tubuhnya.

Ia lalu berbisik lirih.

"Kau sudah keterlaluan, Serafina. Sekarang giliranku untuk membalas ini semua."

to be continued

A/N : Heyya! Author kembali lagi! Kali ini dengan pen name baru (walaupun cuma nama belakang sih yang berubah).

Ya udah, enjoy ya! Maaf kalau tambah gaje.

:)

Nagisa


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Fullmetal Alchemist punya Hiromu Arakawa dong.

~oOo~

Mata Dark membulat. Kaget melihat apa yang tengah berada di depannya. Matanya tak bisa membohongi apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Begitu kaget, begitu takut.

Tangannya dengan refleks menarik pelatuk senapan otomatisnya itu untuk menembak sesuatu yang sekarang berada tepat di depannya.

Terlambat, bayangan itu telah menembakkan sebuah peluru timah yang panas. Untungnya, Dark dapat berguling dengan cepat.

Ia pun bangkit lagi, berusaha untuk mengambil senapannya yang terlempar sekitar 15 cm dari jaraknya tengkurap sekarang.

Tapi lagi-lagi, terlambat. Bayangan itu lebih cepat bergerak, menarik pelatuk senapannya dan sukses membuat luka di tangan Dark.

Dark meringis kesakitan, tapi sesaat kemudian lukanya itu hilang dan kembali lagi ke wujud semula. Dengan gerakan yang cepat, ia mengambil senapannya lalu menembakkan ke arah bayangan itu.

Sayangnya, bayangan itu juga tak kalah gesit untuk menghindar.

Sesaat, bayangan itu menampakkan dirinya di bawah terangnya cahaya bulan di luar sana.

Lalu ia membuka kain yang menutupi wajah dan rambutnya.

"Betul dugaanku" kata Dark ketus.

Orang itu menoleh ke arah Dark.

"Akhirnya, kakak menemukan-"

"Jangan pernah menganggap aku saudaramu, Bodoh!"

Orang itu hanya menyipitkan matanya.

"Kau mau berdusta bahwa aku mempunyai hubungan denganmu, Serafina? Atau Dark?"

"Da-dari mana kau tahu namaku, Serena?"

Serena hanya tertawa. "Aku agen organisasi. Aku tahu data semua orang. Termasuk kau, pengkhianat!"

Tubuh Dark bergetar hebat.

"Kau-!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan hitam melesat cepat, menerjang tubuh Serena. Serena pun terlempar dan tertumbuk dengan dinding gedung itu.

Dark menoleh ke arah 'si penyerang'. Lalu ia bernafas lega.

"Untung kau di sini, Pride."

Pride tersenyum licik. "Ini tugasku untuk melindungimu, Homunculus Dark."

~oOo~

"Pagi, Riza" sapa Meylisse ramah pada Riza yang tengah menyeduh teh di meja kerjanya.

"Ah-iya. Pagi, Meylisse. Sepertinya di hari pertamamu kerja, pekerjaanmu sudah menumpuk sepertinya" kata Riza sambil tersenyum, menatap asistennya itu.

Meylisse menaruh tas tangannya di atas mejanya lalu duduk di atas kursi kulit miliknya.

"Ya, paling tidak aku sudah bisa mulai kerja sekarang" kata Meylisse sambil memperbaiki kacamata minusnya.

Riza menghampiri Meylisse. "Mau kuajarkan cara mengerjakannya?"

Meylisse mengangguk.

~oOo~

Alphonse menggeleng. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan penuturan May kemarin. Kakaknya tidak mau memberitahukan berita kembalinya Homunculus padanya.

Apa salahnya Edward memberitahuku?, batinnya.

Dan sekarang, ia sedang menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Teringat perdebatannya dengan May kemarin, hingga May nyaris mengeluarkan air matanya karena kemarahannya pada May.

Ia sebenarnya tidak perlu marah padanya. May tidak salah apa-apa. Tapi karena May awalnya tak mau memberi tahu tentangg hal ini pada dirinya, ia dengan terpaksa menyuruh May berbicara padanya. Dengan membentaknya.

Ia menyesal dengan apa yang dilakukannya pada May.

Ia pun berjalan keluar, mencarinya. Untuk minta maaf pastinya.

Baru ia akan membuka pintunya, suara hatinya tidak mengijinkannya untuk bertemu dengannya.

Ia memutar badannya lagi lalu duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya.

Tidak habis pikir bahwa kejadian itu tidak boleh ditahu olehnya.

Dan Alphonse sendiri tidak tahu apa alasan rasional yang dapat menjelaskan itu semua.

~oOo~

"Kenapa tanganmu, Meylisse? Sepertinya di perban?"

Meylisse memasang ekspresi wajah 'tidak apa-apa' pada Riza. Padahal saat Riza menjelaskan tentang cara menyetujui _paperwork _ tadi, lengannya sudah nyut-nyutan dan nyeri setelah habis dilukai habis-habisan.

"Tidak kok, Riza. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Riza menghela nafasnya. "Kamu yakin?"

Meylisse mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Tidak pernah saya seyakin ini, Kolonel!"

~oOo~

Roy mengunjungi lokasi terjadinya peledakan semalam. Bangunan di sekitarnya itu hancur berantakan. Di sampingnya, Edward hanya diam mematung. Ia tidak habis pikir, mengapa Pride begitu kejam dalam misi menghancurkan kembali Amestris? Lihai sekali!

Roy berbalik pada para bawahannya. Dengan suara kecil, ia mengatakan sesuatu yang dapat didengar oleh Edward.

"Keluarkan semua pasukan. Kita akan menjalankan penjagaan bisu sekarang juga!"

~oOo~

_"Pride."_

_"Hm."_

_"Penjagaan bisu itu dimulai hari ini!"_

_"Oh ya?"_

_"Iya."_

_"Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi? Lanjutkan rencana B!"_

to be continued

A/N : Makin pendek? Oalah! Maafkan saya ya! Tapi saya di sini bahas tentang perkelahian loh! Maaf kalau gaje.

Oke!

:)

Nagisa


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : FMA dan segala urusan tetek bengeknya itu punya Hiromu Arakawa seorang! Huh!

~oOo~

Miss Bradley menyeruput tehnya sedikit demi sedikit. Teh itu terlalu manis untuknya dan dia tidak boleh meminumnya hanya karena satu alasan; takut gulanya akan naik. Maka dari itu setelah ia puas walaupun hanya menyeruput sedikit, ia menaruh cangkir di bawah kasur tidurnya lalu mengambil sepiring nasi dan lauk pauk yang tadi ada di sampingnya. Ia lalu mulai makan. Keadaan di ruang tahanan tempatnya disekap sekarang, tidak terlalu menyeramkan seperti yang biasa diceritakan. Mungkin karena ia adalah istri dari mantan Fuhrer Amestris terkemuka?

Miss Bradley hanya menyuap nasinya itu dengan ekspresi datar. Tatapan matanya kosong seperti tidak memikirkan apapun. Seperti tak ada jiwa dalam cangkangnya itu. Tersadar dari lamunannya, ia segera mengambil sebuah alat kecil berkabel panjang dari saku bajunya. Sebelumnya, ia letakkan piringnya itu di bawah kasurnya lalu memasang alat itu di telinganya.

Kemudian ia menekan sebuah tombol ON pada kabel lalu terdengar suara "bzzzt" dari dalam alat tersebut. Beberapa menit kemudian, alat itu pun menyambung dan memperdengarkan suara seseorang di seberang sana.

_"Ada apa lagi, Miss? Aku sedang bekerja!" _bentak seseorang di seberang sana.

"Ya aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan, ini sudah pagi atau malam?"

_"Huh, merepotkan kau nenek tua."_

Muka Miss Bradley menunjukkan ekspresi kaget bercampur marah.

"Kurang ajar kau! Jawab atau tidak!"

_"Sudah malam. Memangnya kau tidak bisa melihat keadaan di luar?"_

"Tak ada jendela atau celah-celah di ruanganku ini. Kau tahu? Ruangan ini diisolasi dari keadaan di luar. Aku hampir depresi disekap di sini."

_"Baru juga dua hari kau tidur di sana."_

"...Benar juga. Tapi aku sudah tidak tahan di sini."

_"Sudah kuduga anda tidak tahan. Untungnya kau membawa _headset _satelit itu di sakumu. Anda begitu 'lucky', bisa kubilang."_

Miss Bradley tertawa mendengar penuturan orang yang sedari tadi diajaknya berbicara.

"Kau pintar menganalisis. Tidak salah kupilih kau menjadi anak buah kepercayaanku, Serena."

~oOo~

"Roy aku pulang dulu. Ada urusan yang lebih penting di luar" kata Riza sambil berdiri dari sofa yang ada di ruang kerja Roy. Roy yang sedang memijit-mijit kepalanya karena terlalu banyak _paperwork _itu, mendongak.

"Ah-jangan dulu Riza. Temani aku. Aku butuh dirimu."

CKREK! Tokalev mengacung tepat di depan wajah Roy. "Kerjakan,"

"Atau mati?" ancam Riza. Roy menyender pada kursinya dengan ekspresi takut. "Ba-baik, Kolonel."

Riza mendengus. "Lagian juga Meylisse masih mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Dia ada di ruangan sebelah" kata Riza menjelaskan sambil memasukkan Tokalev nya di posisi yang benar.

Mata Roy berbinar membuat Riza agak heran. "Ada apa, Sir? Tampaknya anda senang sekali saat kuberitahu ada Meylisse?"

Roy yang mendengar penuturan Riza sedikit kaget. "Tidak kok, Kolonel. Saya hanya senang karena ada juga teman yang senang mengerjakan _paperwork _dengan lambat."

"Karena ia personil baru, Sir Mustang. Anda ini seperti orang bodoh saja."

"Aku memang bodoh."

Riza terdiam. Akhirnya ia sadar ia telah kehilangan beberapa menit untuk menyelesaikan urusannya. Ia melirik jamnya lalu mengambil tas tangannya dengan cepat.

"Maaf, Sir. Saya harus buru-buru. Permisi dan sampai bertemu esok hari!"

Riza berbalik lalu menuju ke arah pintu, membuka lalu menutupnya kembali. Meninggalkan Roy sendirian dalam ruangannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya atau terkena resiko bakal menginap di kantor.

Tiba-tiba, telepon di ruangan kerjanya itu berbunyi nyaring. Roy menaruh penanya di atas kertas _paperwork _nya itu lalu mengangkat telepon.

"Halo?"

_"Selamat Malam, Tuan Mustang!"_ kata seseorang di seberang sana.

"Ah iya. Selamat malam. Ini siapa?"

_"Kau tidak perlu mengetahui siapa aku. Aku hanya ingin memberimu peringatan lagi."_

Roy tersadar dan langsung membentak sang penelepon. "Oh jadi kau yang meneror ku beberapa hari yang lalu dan kemarin malam meledakkan bagian kota Ishvar ya?"

_"Tepat, Jenderal. Tidak salah Grummon memilihmu menjadi Brigjen."_

Roy mendengus marah.

"Apa maumu, Homunculus. Katakan saja kalau kau mau berperang dengan semua lagi!"

_"Tidak secepat itu, Mustang. Ada beberapa tahap yang akan kau lewati untuk berperang dengan kami lagi. Kami akan menerormu terus, mengintai penjagaan bisumu,"_

"Hei! Dari mana kau tahu hal itu?" potong Mustang dengan nada sedikit gugup karena rencananya telah dibongkar dengan orang yang seharusnya menjadi target pengincaran.

_"Gampang saja, Mustang. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, kami mengintaimu. Sepertinya harus kami jelaskan lagi arti kata mengintai, eh?"_

"TIDAK PERLU!" bentak Roy.

_"Oh tenang dulu, Brigadieur Jenderal Mustang. Telingaku pekak mendengar teriakanmu!"_

"PERSETAN DENGAN KAU! MAKSUDMU AP-"

"Halo, Mustang. Aku di belakangmu."

Roy berbalik dan melihat sesosok tubuh perempuan kecil yang sengaja menggerai rambutnya yang panjang dan lebat.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal dengan kehidupanmu. Dan ucapkan selamat datang pada kehidupan abadimu!"

Perempuan itu menarik senapan otomatisnya dari saku celananya untuk menembak Mustang. Tapi sebelum ia menjentikkan kekuatan alchemist andalannya pada perempuan kecil itu, ada yang menduluinya.

DOR! Sebuah letusan keluarnya peluru terdengar. Mustang melihat perempuan kecil itu roboh di hadapannya, lalu ia berbalik mencari sumber lepasnya peluru itu.

"Meylisse? Aku baru tahu kalau kau bisa menembak juga?" kata Roy terheran-heran.

Meylisse membantunya berdiri lalu berbicara dengan Roy. "Itu keahlianku."

Roy membulatkan mulutnya. "Wah, sepertinya para wanita di sekelilingku jago menembak ya?"

Meylisse hanya tersenyum malu mendengar penuturan Mustang.

"Kalian berdua, jangan lupakan aku ada di sini!"

Mereka berdua berbalik dan seketika itu juga peluru perempuan kecil itu menyerempet luka yang terdapat di lengan Meylisse.

"AAAAAAGH!" Meylisse mengerang kesakitan. Ia pun roboh lalu menggelepar. Perih, nyeri, sakit yang teramat sangat yang dapat ia rasakan. Semua tubuhnya dingin dan sepertinya mati rasa.

Roy menatap tajam kepada perempuan kecil itu. "KAU SIAPA?"

"Aku?" tunjuk perempuan kecil itu pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku Dark, kaki tangan Pride. Masa kau tidak tahu?" katanya sambil tersenyum licik.

"Awas kau!" Roy pun menjentikkan jarinya ke arah perempuan itu.

Tak ada reaksi.

SIAL! Bukannya kena perempuan kecil itu, malah menghidupkan api di tungku api. Cepat sekali larinya!, batin Roy.

Roy menghampiri Meylisse yang tengah terbaring lemah di lantai ruangannya. Ia lalu membantunya berdiri lalu mendudukkannya di sofa.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Roy cemas. Meylisse mengangguk. "Saya tidak apa-apa, Brigjen. Sungguh!"

"Ya sudah. Mungkin hanya perlu diperban. Mau kuantar pulang?" tawar Roy.

"Tapi, pekerjaan anda belum selesai. Saya takut, Kolonel marah padaku karena tidak mengawasimu terus menerus. Katanya aku harus menembak kepalamu kalau tidak menyelesaikan tugasmu."

Roy melirik ke arah lain lalu mendengus. "Ya sudahlah. Kau tunggu di sini."

~oOo~

Riza mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam tas tangannya. Tidak ada. Di saku celananya, tidak ada juga. Rupanya ia meninggalkan kas bon pembelian bajunya. Aduh! Pasti aku lupa di sofa!, batinnya. Ia pun meminta maaf pada pelayan butik itu lalu berjalan keluar menuju kantor HQ lagi. Ia mengganti rencana awalnya. Mungkin besok baru ia akan menukar bajunya di butik itu.

Tak berapa lama, ia telah masuk di halaman kantor. Ia mendongak ke atas, ke ruangan Roy. Lampunya masih menyala dan itu berarti dia belum menyelesaikan _paperworknya_. Riza tersenyum. Dalam hati ia bisa menghabiskan kebosanannya malam ini, setidaknya ia tidak langsung pulang ke rumah.

Boot Riza beradu dengan lantai kantor. Ia pun berjalan agak cepat, karena lorong kantor sudah sangat gelap dan hanya mendapat pasokan cahaya dari sinar bulan di atas sana.

Pintu kerja Roy sudah berada tepat dihadapannya, lalu ia membukanya.

Dan ia langsung menjatuhkan tas tangannya ke lantai. Ia tertegun dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"Tuhan..." gumamnya. [1]

~oOo~

Dark masuk ke dalam gedung tua itu. Tampak Pride sedang menyeruput cairan yang ada dalam cangkirnya itu.

"Bagaimana, Dark? Pembunuhanmu berjalan lancar?"

"Tidak."

Pride menaruh gelasnya di meja yang tepat berada di depannya.

"Mengapa? Sesulit itu kah melawan Brigadir Jenderal bangkotan itu?"

Dark menggeleng.

"Tidak sulit jika tidak ada wanita penghancur itu!"

"Siapa?"

"Serena William. Atau ia sekarang menyamar menjadi Meylisse Wound."

~oOo~

A/N : fiuh. fiuh. Kayaknya chapter ini panjang ya? Bener gak sih? Hoho. Author lagi berusaha buat fic yang puanjaaaang. Soalnya author kebiasaan menulis pendek-pendek. Segini belum cukup? Diusahakan buat yang lebih panjang! Yup yup!

Udah pada ngerti kan para OC-nya? Iya kan? Iya kan? Ayo dong ngerti! *apaan sih? tampoked author!*

Buat fic rated M ku, kemungkinan besar akan secepatnya di publish chapter dua. Beneran! Dan pembukaan kayaknya bakal ada _gore _lagi. SIP!

Oh ya. Keterangan!

[1] : Mau tahu apa kejadian selanjutnya? Nah, baca fanfic Disappointed ku untuk mendapat jawabannya!

Nah, tunggu chapter 9!

:)

Nagisa


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Hiromu Arakawa yang punya Fullmetal Alchemist!

A/N : Hiatus! Hiatus! Hiatus saya udah sembuh loh! *lari-lari gak jelas* Hiatus saya udah hampir selesai. Hanya satuuuu minggu lagi, dan pergilah penyakit sialan itu. Biasa, habis UTS jadi rada eror gitu. Haha. Atas permintaan dari **meshi-chan** yang membuat saya tertegun *cielah bahasanya* saya akhirnya dengan peluh di dahi yang berkerut, menyelesaikan chapter 9 fic ini!

:)

Nagisa

~oOo~

Serena berjalan di tengah gelapnya kota Ishvar. Apalagi setelah insiden kebakaran yang kemarin, pemerintah dari Central telah mematikan listrik ke kota Ishvar pada malam hari. Alasannya karena takut ada kebakaran yang lebih besar lagi akan terjadi. Tambah komplitlah kegelapan malam itu.

Boot Serena berketak-ketuk. Rambutnya terayun ke sana kemari mengikuti gerakan kepalanya. Ekspresi wajahnya datar. Tapi jika dilihat baik-baik, suatu cairan telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Bukan karena ia tidak berkedip sama sekali. Tapi karena kejadian yang membuat atasannya itu jadi kecewa dengannya. Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, ia baru masuk sehari bekerja di sana tapi telah mengecewakan atasanmu sendiri? Benar-benar!

Ia ingin menangis, menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Tapi langkah kakinya tidak mau berhenti. Ingin rasanya ia berjalan entah ke mana.

Serena masih terus berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong tersebut dengan tatapan kosong. Entah karena mungkin ia terpikir terus dengan kejadian yang dialaminya tadi. [2]

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan mendekapnya dari belakang dengan erat. Ia tak bisa berontak dan membiarkan pistol dan tasnya yang gembung itu jatuh ke tanah. Ia sempat memberontak agar dapat melepaskan tubuhnya dari dekapan itu, tapi dekapan itu terlalu erat. Serena menggila karena orang itu membuat nafasnya tertahan tepat di tenggorokan.

Mata Serena menutup perlahan-lahan. Ia pingsan dan terjatuh dari dekapan orang itu. Wajahnya mengilap karena bersimbah peluh. Tempo nafasnya masih berburu dengan degup jantungnya, dan matanya telah menutup seakan mengantarnya ke alam bawah sadar miliknya. Orang yang mendekapnya itu hanya melihat tubuh Serena yang telah terjerembab di tanah. Satu seringaian menjawab semuanya.

"Maaf Serena. Aku hanya disuruh oleh Pride, bossku sekarang."

Orang itu mengangkat Serena lalu membantingnya lagi ke tanah, membuat badan itu terbanting ke tanah yang menimbulkan suara debaman yang cukup keras. Serena tak merespon apa-apa, selain nafasnya yang tambah tidak beraturan.

Orang itu membuka topengnya lalu menyeringai.

"Halo, Serena! Aku Greg!"

Greg lalu menggendong Serena yang pingsan di pundaknya lalu dengan cepat ia taruh di mobilnya.

Setelah beres, Greg telah masuk di ruang kemudi dan langsung menyalakan mobil itu. Akhirnya mobil itu melaju dengan cepat, menembus jalanan di malam hari yang lengang.

"Oh, jadi dia yang namanya Serena Williams itu? Pernah kuserang sebelumnya, sih. Dia memang lemah" kata Pride dengan bayangan-bayangan hitamnya yang setia berdiri tegak di belakang punggungnya. Greg mengangguk dan menendang lengan Serena, membuat wanita itu agak tergeser posisinya.

"Slrp, dia wangi" kata Pride sambil menjilat bibirnya dengan lidah mungilnya. Sang bayangan juga menampakkan gigi-giginya yang tajam, siap memangsa Serena dan menelannya bulat-bulat. Saat pergelangan tangan Serena sudah diangkat oleh Sang Bayangan, ada seseorang yang telah membuat bayangan itu terpecah. Greg dan Pride berbalik, melihat pelaku yang menggagalkan acara makan bersama itu.

"Kenapa, Dark?" kata Pride heran.

"Jangan makan seperti itu, kumohon" kata Dark datar. "Dia butuh hidup dan sekarang ia sedang menyamar untuk menangkapku-menangkap kalian. Urusan dia biar aku yang urus. Serahkan padaku!" jawab Dark.

"Baiklah, tapi satu hal" kata Pride sambil mendekati Dark. "Cepat bunuh dia. Atau kau yang akan menemani Kimblee dan Gluttony di dalam tubuhku."

Mata Dark membulat. Kimblee? Gluttony? Siapa mereka? Apakah ada orang yang telah dimakan oleh Pride? Pertanyaan seperti itu berseliweran di kepala Dark. Tapi Dark tidak mau ambil pusing. Dengan sigap, ia membopong Serena yang telah lemas dan membawanya pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Hei, Pride! Kau benar mempercayainya?" kata Greg sambil menatap kepergian Dark di tengah kegelapan malam itu.

"Percaya tidak percaya, aku akan tetap mengantarkannya pada sebuah gerbang kehidupan abadi."

"Apa itu?" tanya Greg penasaran.

"Ya, tunggu hingga waktu yang tepat, kuantar dia dan kau ke tempat yang lebih abadi dan menjadikanku kuat."

Greg hanya melongo mendengar penjelasan Pride. Ia hanya mengedikkan bahunya lalu beranjak pergi dari sisi Pride.

~oOo~

Pagi menjelang. Matahari telah menampakkan kemegahan cahanya. Serena masih menutup matanya, tapi bola matanya telah bergerak-gerak refleks, menangkap cahaya matahari yang-syukurlah-tidak terlalu silau. Serena membuka matanya perlahan, tapi dirasakan punggungnya teramat sakit. Ia tak bisa duduk dan pikirannya melayang. Pasti ia tidak akan bisa berdiri seperti biasanya. Ini di rumah sakit, pikirnya. Sebotol infus telah menggantung di tempatnya.

Ia memutar lehernya ke segala arah, dan saat ia melihat sebuah sudut matanya membelalak.

"Untuk apa kau ke sini?" kata Serena dengan suara paraunya. "Kau kakakku" kata orang itu sambil menghampiri Serena sambil menodongkan sebilah pisau ke leher Serena. Serena melihat pisau itu lalu tertawa. "Ancamanmu hanya ini?" kata Serena.

"Tidak. Satu lagi" kata orang itu sambil mengeluiarkan sebuah benda balok yang dililiti kabel berwarna merah biru dan melemparkannya di sudut ruangan. "Nah, bom telah aktif. Waktumu hanya 10 menit, Serena. Terserah apa maumu sekarang. Sampai nanti!" kata orang itu seraya beranjak pergi dan membanting pintu kamar rumah sakit itu. Serena mencoba untuk duduk, tapi punggungnya terasa sakit sekali. Tapi akalnya tidak berhenti saat ia melihat sebuah kursi beroda kecil ada di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia meraih kursi itu dan memaksa badannya untuk melakukan perintahnya. Sebelumnya ia mencabut jarum infusnya dulu dan membiarkannya menggantung.

Ia mengerang kesakitan. Dengan cepat ia melempat bantalnya ke atas kursi agar menjadi sandarannya nanti. Dengan sisa-sisa kekuatan miliknya ia lompat dan akhirnya duduk dengan sempurna di kursi itu. Berhasil!, batinnya. Ia pun mendorong kursi itu dengan kakinya yang masih berfungsi dengan baik, lalu meraih gagang pintu dan keluar dengan cepat.

Dengan sekali dorongan ia keluar dengan kecepatan tinggi memakai kursi itu. Dan ia pun menghampiri meja resepsionis, bertemu dengan salah satu suster di sana. "Suster! Cepat suruh semua pasien di rumah sakit ini untuk keluar! Ada bom yang akan meledak dalam waktu 10 menit!"

Sang suster diam lalu tertawa. "Mana ada, nona? Rumah Sakit ini sudah dijaga sedemikian rupa oleh petugas keamanan di sini. Saya minta maaf, orang 'sakit' seperti anda tidak kami percaya."

Serena menggeram dan langsung melempar sendal kamarnya ke meja resepsionis. "Aku bersumpah bahwa kau yang menanggung dosa-dosa pasien di sini. Ingat itu!"

"Terserah" cibir sang suster. Serena mendorong kursi rodanya dengan cepat. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukannya. Ia hanya sendiri dan tidak akan mungkin menyelematkan semuanya, kecuali kalau ia bisa berlari. Dan suara berdesing lambat laun menyentuh indra pendengaran Serena dan...

DUAAAR!

Rumah sakit itu pun meledak dan langsung membakar sekitarnya.

~oOo~

"Al-sama, anda mau kemana?" kata May sambil mencegah Alphonse yang hendak pergi sambil membawa koper jinjingnya. "Pulang" kata Alphonse datar. "Oh, apa yang salah denganku?" kata May.

"Tak ada hubungannya denganmu. Tidak apa-apa, kok! Aku tidak apa-apa" kata Alphonse sambil terus menatap ke depan.

"Yakin?"

Alphonse mengangguk dan terus berjalan hingga mendapati kudanya telah menunggu. "Aku pergi dulu. Kita bertemu di Resembool."

"Kutunggu di sana, ya!"

Dan akhirnya Alphonse menyeberangi padang pasir Xerxes yang panas itu, menuju sebuah kota bernama Ishvar di sana...

~oOo~

"Halo?"

"..."

"Halo? Serena?"

"..."

"Halo!"

"Halo, Ibu! Apa kabar?" tanya seseorang di sana.

"Siapa kau?" bentak Mrs. Bradley sambil membenarkan posisi _handsfree _satelit miliknya.

"Aduh ini aku. Wah kau cepat pikun ya, nenek tua? Baru juga kutinggal dua bulan."  
"Jangan-jangan kau..."

"Ya, nenek tua. Aku Selim. Atau Pride. Terserahlah, keduanya bagus!"

"Kurang ajar kau!"

"Kau juga" kata Selim di sana. "Kau membuat organisasi ber-ID 'Predator', bukan? Hanya untuk melacakku?"

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Salah satu anak buahku, anak buahmu juga. Namanya Gregory."

"Gregory" geram . "Apa saja yang diberi tahukannya padamu?"

"Itu rahasia. Kode etik antar organisasi adalah TIDAK MENCAMPURI URUSAN ORGANISASI LAIN."

"Dan bagaimana caranya kau mengambil peralatan organisasi kami?" kata Mrs. Bradley tajam.

"...Karena Serena telah menjadi mangsa penting bagiku sekarang."

_Tuut Tuut Tuut..._

Dan sambungan pun terputus, membuat berteriak kencang. "Kurang ajar kau, Selim!" Dengan sigap ia menghampiri besi selnya dan langsung mengedor-ngedornya.

"Hei yang di luar! Tolong bukakan aku pintu sel sialan ini!"

mengedor-ngedor pintu sel itu, tapi sayangnya semua personil militer saat itu sedang makan siang.

Sampai seseorang mendengar gedoran itu dan langsung membukanya. memegang pundak 'sang penyelamatnya' lagu mendongak.

"Kau mau apa, ?"

memegang dada kirinya dan langsung tersenyum. "Ternyata kau, Jean Havoc."

To Be Continue


End file.
